Firsts
by suchabeautifuldreamer
Summary: Killua feels like his heart might burst with how fast it's pumping. Gon is looking at him expectantly, face serious and sincere, and the way the sunlight falls on his eyes makes them look like gold. Killua thinks (embarrassingly) it fitting that every part of Gon seems like treasure.


Killua feels like he's about to pass out and _die_ when Gon finally suggests they go for a swim.

They'd been wondering around the forest for about an hour (another one of Gon's ideas) and it's positively _scorching_. How the Islanders bear this weather every day is beyond Killua. What's even more unbelievable is how unfazed Gon seems by the heat. He seems perfectly content to trot along the trail, worn down by years of those same feet stomping down it, chatting excitedly about the trees and flowers and animals they come across. It's not that Killua doesn't find all this interesting and all but the sun constantly beating on his back is starting to make him a little annoyed.

Gon probably notices how snippy his replies are getting ("Killua! It's a butterfly!" "That's nice.") because when they reach the edge of the forest he says, "Want to go swimming?"

Killua impatiently pushes his silver-white bangs, beads of sweat now dripping from the ends, out of his face and huffs. "It's about time you came up with a good idea."

Gon turns to pout at him, cheeks puffed out in a way that makes Killua's brain think _cute, _and crosses his arms. "If you didn't want to come with me, you could have said no."

_No I couldn't_, Killua thinks. _I can never say no to you_. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he opts for pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. "Whatever. We gonna swim or what?"

Gon's smile instantly returns. "You bet!"

They undress down to their shorts quickly and stand at the top of the tall cliff. Below, clear blue water crashes along the rocks in small waves. Gon knocks his shoulder against Killua's playfully and flashes him a grin that's a little too big for his face. Killua feels his cheeks flush.

"Let's jump together, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Alright," Gon says, eyes blazing, "on the count of three. One, two…"

Killua prepares to jump when Gon shouts "three!" but instead he feels a warmth enveloping his hand and he's dragged forward, heart leaping into his throat when his feet leave the ground. They're falling fast and Gon's laughter and the _whooshing_ sound of the air fills his ears and their hands are interlocked and Killua should be focusing on landing in the water correctly but Gon's holding his _hand_ and his head is spinning-

Killua feels the sharp sting of water on bare skin faster than he thought. The impact of the fall separated him and Gon but he can see a blurry blotch of tan so he knows he's close. He's swimming upwards and Killua quickly follows, feeling a low burn in his oxygen less lungs.

As soon as he breaches the surface, Gon's laughter fills his ears, light and airy, and Killua can't help but smirk in return. "Could've gave me a warning, you know!"

"Ah, but it's fun to catch you off guard!"

Killua takes the opportunity to splash water in his face in response. "I'll show you fun," he says dangerously, swimming towards Gon at a very fast pace. Gon's alarmed face is all Killua needs to see before he dunks him under, splashing away before he can resurface.

Gon pops back up after a second, gasping and glaring menacingly (or, as menacingly as someone dripping with water and looking like a drowned puppy can look). "Not fair!"

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

Gon swiftly moves closer; smile pensive and small as he wades in the water. "I dunno," he taps his chin. "Maybe _this_!"

Killua braces himself as Gon's hands grip his shoulders, dragging him under the cool, clear water. He expects him to swim away but his hold on him never leaves. Curiously, blue eyes crack open to meet brown and suddenly his vision is filled with Gon's face and-

Gon's lips are on Killua's, soft and chaste, and Killua's brain blanks completely. His head reels, hands coming up to grab at Gon's arms, something, _anything_ to hold him from floating away like he feels like he might. His chest aches but he can't tell if it's from Gon's kiss or lack of oxygen and he doesn't care because Gon's lips are _on his _and it terrifies and elates him further than anything else has before.

It feels like an eternity before Gon pulls away (although it was probably more like ten seconds) and tugs Killua up to the surface with him.

Killua's cheeks burn with the blush that's rising to them and he splutters, desperate to get air and maybe slow his heartbeat. "W-why'd you do that?!" He asks, practically shouts, voice sounding broken and hoarse to his own ears.

Gon appears startled at the question. "Why? Well. Hm." He tilts his head to the side, wet bangs pasting to the side of his face. "It just felt right?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. I don't know why, really." Gon chuckles, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly.

Killua stares quietly at him, blood rushing in his ears and his veins, making in hard not to faint. He feels dizzy. A hand comes up to rub at his face. Leave it to Gon to act purely on impulse in a situation like _this_.

"Killua?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you mad?"

Killua blinks at him. "No," he says slowly, weighing the question. "I'm just…confused, I guess. Overwhelmed, maybe?"

Gon looks like he's thinking hard. "Hey, Killua?"

"What?"

"Can I do it again?"

Killua feels like his heart might burst with how fast it's pumping. Gon is looking at him expectantly, face serious and sincere, and the way the sunlight falls on his eyes makes them look like gold. Killua thinks (embarrassingly) it fitting that every part of Gon seems like treasure.

He can't quite figure out how to answer without his voice trembling so he merely wades closer, his cheeks and nose and the tips of his ears as red as a tomato. Gon's answering smile is brilliant, too bright to look at. Killua feels like he might cry.

Before he knows it, Gon's mouth covers his own and this time, he shyly presses back. It's different without the water as a film between them, Gon's lips are warm and softer than in Killua's wildest dreams, and he feels so lightheaded it's starting to worry him.

Gon is grinning when he pulls away and Killua can't help but smile in return, something akin to giddiness rising in his chest and threatening to burst.

"Was it good?" Gon asks, voice loud and bright with anticipation.

"How would I know? I've never kissed anyone before, dummy."

"Heh, I guess you wouldn't. Me neither."

_My first kiss_, Killua thinks dazedly as he paddles backward towards the shore. _Gon's given me a series of "firsts."_

"Hey, race you to the beach!" Gon yells, breaking Killua out of his reverie, racing past him in a flurry of movement. Killua's caught of guard for a second but then he smirks, pushing his thoughts away for the moment. They'll have time to talk later, after all. They have all the time in the world.

"Like hell you're beating me, Gon!"


End file.
